Games
by Toomanyloves08
Summary: It's fun to play games, fun to have a challenge. However, when can one know it is too much or too little. What are the results? Is all fun, or do others get hurt in the end? How do things turn out when you need to understand everything about the system. Kendall explains it all. Rated M. Review if you choose.


_Short stories that may or may not have plots, and that I have been wanting to post on here. Feel free to review or not, feel free to like or not, feel free to enjoy or not. Thank you._

_Games: _

She looked over the many board and card games. The boredom expressing itself on her features. Her fingers traced over the many boxes, her eyes wondering over the various titles. The thunder outside and rain reminding her that she was trapped inside until the storm was over. The ambiance was nice to hear, however, only dulled her further as all the games offered her no challenge for her mind. She sighed out her frustration.

"Kends your boredom is spreading to me if you don't pick something." A voice interrupted her thoughts. Kendall glanced over at her friend who was on the couch. She had a blue, soft fluffy blanket covering her legs, was drinking hot cocoa, and was watching her with curiosity as she was at the game cabinet. "If you can't pick something, how are we ever going to enjoy this storm, especially if the lights go out or something?"

"You have a point Jackie." Kendall concluded, knowing her friend was correct. Although as she looked at the games, she couldn't help but feel dread. "Agh, but there's nothing to play that's worthwhile." She stated. "Nothing that's challenging, nothing that dazzles the taste buds, nothing that excites the body, nothing that is screaming to be played with, nothing that is…"

"Okay I get it, nothing is getting you all flustered in the right ways." Jackie interrupted with a smirk. Kendall gave her glasses wearing friend a look. "Hey you were the one going on the sensual rant, or shall I say non-existent sensual rant." She laughed.

"I should smack you." Kendall walked over to the chase chair across from the couch, sitting on it, wrapping herself in her warm fleece blanket.

"Maybe, but games might be overrated for you." Jackie retorted. "All those rules, strategies. What's the point when you bypass them in the end? I mean honestly, Kends, you win most of those games anyway, it's no wonder they became a bore for you." She added.

"True. And when playing online games, it's like some are so obsessed with the rules, they have a stick up their ass." Kendall chuckled. Jackie joined in.

"Can't argue with you there. People don't know how to lighten up. But what do you expect, they take life too seriously, so they take game play the same way." Jackie reasoned, sipping more of her cocoa. The thunder crackling outside, rain hitting the windows. Kendall let out a breath.

"No. No I think it's more than that." Kendall spoke. Jackie glanced at her with the statement.

"What makes you say that?" She asked. "Find out something juicy that I have yet to uncover myself?" She quirked an eyebrow.

"Please you will be able to find out things much sooner than I would with the strategies you use." Kendall lightly chuckled. She leaned her chin on her hand, further intrigued by how the conversation was going. "No. The way these players play, I can't help but be intrigued."

"Why is that?" Jackie questioned. "Someone peaking a special interest." She smirked.

"Ha, please if I wanted a toy in that way, I use a fuck site or some other pointless one-night app thing. Although, I find those things worthless as they only get in the way of the real goals here." Kendall retorted. "I don't need a fuck boy or anything of the sort, but you might need one with the frustration you been showing." Kendall coyly countered with a sly smile and snicker.

"Hey!" Jackie chucked a throw pillow at her, which Kendall nearly evaded with a shift of her body, laughing even more. "That is not funny. You think I'm frustrated, who is it who can't handle a challenge anymore from her beloved dare-devil cru…" Another pillow came flying at Jackie's face, to which she luckily also dodged.

"Okay, I get it. We both have sexual frustrations that we don't know what to do with." Kendall conceded. Jackie couldn't help the confident look coming onto her features.

"Yeah that's what I thought." She finished her cocoa, placing the mug on the table in front of them. "However, it still doesn't answer the question. Will the great Kendall ever play a game with the said dare-devil? Or will she keep playing with feeble gamers who act like they know it all?" Kendall sat back a bit in her chair, closing her eyes briefly, air slipping from her nostrils, as she let those questions sink in, and an answer formulate.

"Games are a tricky thing." Kendall started. "And it's not only that, it's not that gamers' know it all, rather they enjoy a certain power play. I guess what it really boils down to is not feeble basic rules and whether you strictly stay within those lines, no it has nothing to do with that, because if it did than people wouldn't lie, they wouldn't play to be the best, they would look for cheat codes, videos for help, hacks of all types, strategies to best the other players, loopholes of every kind to get around all the rules. No, if it was about strictly following the rules, then there would be none of that. No, this is a power grab, power play. Plain and simple. And it can make or break a character." Kendall informed. "Even more it can make or break a relationship just as much, especially when it comes to those you care about." She added. Jackie had a concerned look as she listened. "That's why I play with feeble minded players. It's simple. They take it so seriously, and it means not a damn thing. Not a damn fucking thing to me. Because I mean nothing to them. I play a game, I play my strategies, I win, and it means nothing." She stated. "However, to play with him, to challenge him, that would be dangerous. Disastrous even. Something I would not risk, because a game can only go so far. You can break all the rules until there's nothing left, however once that's done, you might find you hurt the person you care about most." She admitted. "You break rules when no one is harmed. The loopholes, the hacks, the codes, everything can only apply when no one is hurt."

"But if people are hurt…" Jackie stepped.

"Then it's not worth it, and the game has been taken too far." Kendall finished. "Know the limits of every game you play."

"Then shouldn't it be, knowing the strategy with every person you play with?" Jackie inquired. Kendall raised an eyebrow. "If you play differently with each person, not aiming for the same goal in each game, then it can assure that would mean not only the limits of how you play, but also you don't hurt others you care about." Jackie had a small smile as she suggested the idea. Kendall couldn't help the small smile that also formed on her lips as she let the idea linger in her head.

"I suppose so." She agreed.

"I think both ideas are sound, however, I think when it comes to getting with you know who." Jackie commented, having a looked aimed at her blonde friend. "You might want to start somewhere, since it could be fun to not only challenge him, but get a delectable reward out it, even if it is one unforgettable, passionate, fucking, sexual night at out it." She smirked with a wink.

"Jackie!" Kendall squeaked. Jackie couldn't help laughing.

"Just a thought." She teased. Kendall rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, well I'll play my games with my dare devil when you play a teasing fuck worthy game with your Viking, then we will see how those strategies goes." Kendall folded her arms.

"That's not fair." Jackie deadpanned.

"But I'm just as correct." She giggled. "Besides, if I can handle a fun entertaining game, I am positive you can too." She quirked an eyebrow. Jackie looked away a tch, knowing fully well her friend was right. Which only caused Kendall to lightly laugh at her all the more.

"Just go find us a deck so we can play a light hearted card game that I may or may not kick your ass at." Jackie commented. "This storm isn't passing any time soon, and with the way the lights are flickering, I rather be playing a card game in the candle light than continue talking about our non-existent sex life." she continued. Kendall couldn't help but chuckle at that.

"Noted." She let out. "And fine by me, I can go for a light hearted card game." She went to go get the cards. "Any bets, or as you said, keep the sex life out of it since we don't want to touch it?" Kendall couldn't help but tease. Jackie gave her a look, which only made Kendall continue to laugh. "Fine no bets. Let's play."

_End. _


End file.
